Sparda Cruz Naruto
by Twilightdueler13
Summary: Naruto is a decendent of not one but two great beings. One that betrayed the demons for humans and one who is said to be Dracula. Narutoxmanycrossovers Narutoharem
1. Awaken the power

**Hello peps this is twilightdueler13 and Im here to bring you a fic that I have been working on for a while now.**

**Disclamier: I do not own naruto or any cross overs that will appear in this fic**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?"**

**_Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon think: " Bite me"_**

_Human think: " I wonder..."_

**The heir of sparda.**

_1000 years ago..._

_On top of a tower, two men were clashing swords with each other. nether had never rested through their battle. As they battled it rained on was if the hevens were crying for this unholy battle, a battle between brothers. But the battle never lasted for ever. Only one will be left standing. The man in a blue trench coat. hair that was long enough to cover his forhead. wearing a fancy vest. blue pants and welded a __O-katana with a yellow ribbion tied on it. The other wore a red trench coat with no shirt. you could tell he was strong. he wore black pants and caring a broad sword with a skull at the middle of the hilt attached to a rib cage that holds on the blade. these two knew there battle would end but they didn't know when._

_1000 years later_ in konohagukure

In the village of konoha, a six year old boy was runing from a mob of angry citizens, He heard the screams of them saying

"Get back here Demon!!!"

" You can run but you can't hide!"

"Just die already!"

The boy had to escape. He ran into a dark forest. He was scared to go in the forest. He then heard somthing calling calling his name.

"Naruto... Come here Naruto."

Naruto ran into the forest thinking he has nothing to lose. He ran into the forest. The people followed him. After a few min of runing Naruto stumbled apon a temple. It looked diserted for awhile. Naruto went into the ruins he then took a few steps until a walking scarecrow with a big sickle appeared. he lunged at Naruto. Naruto was to scared to move so he closed his eyes so he can await death. until a flash of a mixture of blue and red light flashed.

Naruto found himself in a dark room with a mirror in fround of him. He saw his relfection but what scared him was in his reflection their was two men in the reflection with him. Naruto looked behind him but no one was behind him. One guy wore a red trench coat. The other blue. The blue one said. "Thee who was chosen of sparda bloodline to gain your in heiritance we welcome you." The red one said. " But in order to inheirit the power of sparda. Thee must chose his path. Is it the one to walk the earth protecting what he wishes to protect?" Then the blue one said. "Or is your path the path to power?" Naruto then spoke. "It is both but at the same time it is neither." "May you explain?" The two men spoke at the same time. "I wish for power so that I can protect those who are presious to me." Naruto spoke. In the mirror both men smiled then they put their hand on Naruto shoulders. "The path you walk leads to a good future." They both said,

suddenly a beam of light blinded Naruto. Naruto was force to close his eyes. When the light disapeared, Naruto opened his eyes to see the same mirror but the men were gone but what shocked naruto that he changed. He was exactly 5 ft tall with snow white hair and he wore a black shirt with black pants and also wore a black trench coat. his spikes wear combed down, his hair covered his forhead. Suddenly a sword apeared in his hands. One name spoke through his hands as he stared at the sword. 'Revelotion' the swords name. The sword was a katana with a skull at the end of the hilt, the hilt was a bones that looks nearly like a regular hilt, the sheath was a cobination of white and black. Naruto had pulled the blade out of the sheathe. the blade was a mixture of black and white and was a single edged sword.

When Naruto woke up he saw the demon lunge at him only for him to slice him with out him noticing. 'What just happened? It felt like I was doing that for a long time.' He then went out side and headed direcly to the Hokage's tower.

Sarutobi was pissed... scratch that beyond pissed. He had so much paper work that it wasn't even funny. he stared at it hoping the will of fire burned it, Suddenly someone busted in through the door. "Hey Old man!" The boy said. 'Who the... wait'. "Naruto?" "yup its me old man" Naruto said. "what happened? you look so... different. the way i could tell you're Naruto is by the whisker marks and you calling me old man." The hokage said. "I was attacked old man. the villagers attacked me again." Naruto said. (ok thats it now if u c this Naruto:hi it means the name of the person is the one talking.)

Sarutobi: What?! where are they?!

Naruto: Dead. killed by demons

Sarutobi: demons? then you must have been near the temple of your ancestors.

Naruto: I know. here let me tell you wat happened

Naruto tells the hokage every thing that happened before

Sarutobi: then what happened after that, and why is your body glowing?

Naruto: well...

_Flashback_

_Naruto was running out of the temple then stoped when he noticed the bodies of the villagers._

_Naruto: ouch. sucks to be them. but they had it coming for following me here in a demon infested area._

_Naruto then noticed that demons that were charging at him_

_Naruto: ' if the new information I recieved back there I believe they call these hell prides'_

_Naruto then unsheithed his sword then charged at 1 of the demons and cut him in half head to toe and then back fliped back to dodge a attack from a demon. Naruto sliced his head off. Naruto turned around and was about to attack the rest of the demons only for them to drop dead then noticed a man with white hair, blue trench coat with a red hoodie and a red vest and had black combat boots with blue pants._

_Naruto noticed a sliver item in his hand that had 2 barrels and a blue rose etched on the sides._

_Naruto: who are you?_

_man: Names Nero kid. and im here to give you a few gifts before I pass on_

_Naruto: what kind of gifts?_

_Nero: these_

_Nero gave the item in his hand and the sword on his back. the sword looked like a 1 bladed sword with red markings on it_

_Nero: these are blue rose and red queen. blue rose is a gun, all you have to do is aim pull that trigger and shoot._

_Naruto: thanks but i have to put these some where_

_Nero: just think of them turning into a shining ball that goes into you _

_Naruto did as he told and sure enough the weapons disappear_

_Nero: and 1 more thing. the last gift i give you is the power to transform into your devil trigger._

_Nero touched naruto's shoulder and disappeared. sundenly naruto gains information on how to transform. Naruto transfomed into a man with red and black chest, blakc hair that had red hilights on it, both hands had gold gothlets, his face was pale with cracks on it and his eyes were a mix of black and white, but behind him were big wings. (chaos from dirge of cerberus ff7) _

Naruto:_** heh nice**_

_Naruto changed back into human form and ran to hokage's tower to explan to the hokage hoping to get a few anwsers._

_Flashback: KAI!_

Naruto: thats it for what i know

Sarutobi: Sigh I think it's time for you to take your inheiritance.

Sarutobi gave Naruto 3 scrolls

1st scroll:

Hello my son I am sorry that i could not be there for you but I had to seal the man that was attacking our village in you and I hope you forgive me for what I have have done. That is right, I am the yondame hokage Minato Namikaze but my real name is Minato Sparda decendent of Sparda, a demon that betrayed the demons for the sake of mankind. Yes you are part demon but I bet the man sealed in you has some changes to that. That is right, the nine tailed fox never attacked a man who looked like he was induced by a high leveled genjutsu did. I manage to get his name though. He fought along side your mother's ancestor to destroy an evil castle and destroy a evil cult. This man is the legendary son of the Lord Dracula himself, Alucard but he prefers to be called Genya Arikardo. Any way in this scroll lay Devil arms of many shape and sizes but there are also many jutsu and the family arts known as styles thus why this scroll is big. I hope you show the world what a Decendent of Sparda can do! as your ancestor would have said; Go and kick ass!

Minato Sparda Namikaze.

Naruto: Father.....

Sarutobi: You would have loved him. he was just like you right down to what was sealed within him.

Naruto: Father had something sealed in him too?

Sarutobi: Yes it was a being known as a vampire. just like you have one sealed in you. Now why don't you read your mothers scroll.

2nd scroll:

Hello my son, I am your mother, Kushina Uzumaki but as like your father That is not my real name. My real name is Kushina Cruz, Decendent of the Cruz bloodline known as dominace. Our bloodline activates when we kill a human creature or animal that has a soul so that means you can not dominate a low level demon for they have no soul. Once we kill a creature we take its soul and can use there soul as a weapon. For example we kill a Uchiha we can take his or her soul and equip it to use the sharingan. There are three types of souls; Red souls are known as bullet souls they are like guns. For example we kill a Ax Armor monster we take its soul an we epuip it and we can create axes out of thin air to throw at targets that explode on inpact. Blue souls are continous souls. Uhcihas are blue souls. Last but not least are yellow souls known as abulity souls. For example there are some creatures that have abulity like longer lives or super strength if you take their souls and equip them then you can use these abulities. There is one draw back. we can equip only 3 souls at a time; 1 red 1 blue and 1 yellow. Now Naruto I think you already learned about Alucard sealed in you but I want you to forgive can teach you on how to master souls abulities. I only wish that I can watch you grow but my original village has come to take me and make sure I stay or they would have killed you. Good bye my son, I only wished I could see how you have grown in the near future.

Kushina Cruz Uzumaki

Naruto: So all this time my mother was alive?!

Sarutobi: I know but I'm afraid that her village has brained washed her into thinking your a devil due to your 2 bloodlines.

Naruto: sigh Whats with the third scroll?

Sarutobi: some of your families items and maps on locations to train. Naruto I am sending you on a 6 year training trip but I must send someone with you.

Naruto: who?

Sarutobi: *press button on intercom* Please send Weasel in.

The door opens and in comes an anbu with a weasel mask.

Sarutobi: Ah Itachi I have a S ranked mission for you.

Itachi: What is the mission hokage-sama?

Sarutobi: you must acumpany Naruto here on his training trip.

Itachi:? I thought Naruto was a small child.

Sarutobi: this a effect from awakening one of his bloodlines.

Itachi: I see

Naruto: When do we leave Itachi-san?

Itachi: Tonight

Sarutobi: Well if you are-

Random nin: *walks in* Hokage-sama the concil request your pressance.

Sarutobi: sigh tell them ill be there in a minute. I'm in a meeting right now

Nin: Hai *shushins out*

Sarutobi: Now may you excuse me ill meet you at the north gate tonight

Itachi & Naruto: Hai! *leaves*

Concil room:

Sarutobi: Now may I ask why have you requested my pressance

A pink haired bit- I mean woman standed up and said

Pink: We have word that many villagers have died tonight. We have reason to believe that this is the demons doing.

Shikaku: Ah shut your tramp troublesome woman the boy is not a demon.

Sarutobi: Enough! Concil member Haruno if you speak of Naruto like that again then ill personally give you the punishment.

Koharu: Sarutobi do you know anything about this?

Sarutobi: Yes I know it wasn't Naruto's fault. It was the demons sealed in the temple. And due to some cercemstances I had to reveal Naruto's heiritage.

Civilan concil member: And what heiritage does this.... boy have? Last time I chexked he was a no named orphan.

Sarutobi: Naruto is the son of Kushina uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Hiashi: I knew it. He looked exactly like his father and had his mothers personallity.

Haruno: I believe an arange marage is in order between him and my daughter,.

Sarutobi: Why the sudden change of heart? First you dispise his existance and now look at you, arange marage.

Haruno: The son of our hokage should be respected.

Sarutobi: But you didnt respect the yondiame to grant his death wish for his son to be known as a hero! NO! you repeatedly beated him to his death. you made him suffer. I am suprised that he still is sane today or we all would died the single moment he snaped.

Choza: can we please return to the real reason we all came here?

Sarutobi: Yes you see I revealed his heritage to him because the temple that no one returned from is actually Naruto's and Minato's Ancestors temple.

Shikaku: Are you serious?! No one has ever came back alive from that temple! Not even a team of anbu survived!

Danzou: _Hmmmm Interesting....._

Sarutobi: sigh I hade enough. Meeting dismissed.

Back with naruto and Itachi (At the north gate)

Naruto: Sigh Atleast I get to get away from the beetings

Itachi: Tell me Naruto. Why do you wish to grow strong?

Naruto: At first it was to become Hokage but now I just want to protect what is precious to me.

Itachi: And what is precious to you naruto?

Naruto: Konoha

Itachi: I thought you would dispise it

Naruto: I have learned to forgive the villagers for their ignorance

Sarutobi: *shunshined in* Hello you two I have came to see you off

Naruto: Im gonna miss you old man....

Itachi: I will take care of him Hokage-sama

Sarutobi: Oh Naruto before I for get * Gives Naruto a Amulet* I was going through some of your fathers things and I found this

Naruto: * Puts it on* thanks old man

Itachi and Naruto left only to be seen next time in a few years

In the shadows a certain Devil hunter watching them smirked and said: we shall meet again kid and who knows, prgress enough in your training I might give you this. * fingering an amulet*

**Hoped you injoyed that!**

**cross overs so far: Devil may cry, Castlevania aira of sorrow and dawn of sorrow**

**Kushina would soon get out of their mind control spell I just have to write**

**Naruto is going to have a lot of souls. **

**Scince Itachi is not going to be in the vilage that means some one else is going to massacre the clan.**

**The reason why Naruto still has whiskers is because of a genjutsu**

**R&R see ya!**


	2. Return of the SpardaCruz

**Yo I am back for another new chapter**

**About the whole Alucard sealed in Naruto... Well how else is he gonna learn how to use the Dracula form (the form Soma transformed into in Aira of sorrow) And also I am adding femkyuubi in the harem.**

**Disclamier: I do not own naruto or any cross overs that will appear in this fic**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon think: " Bite me"**_

_Human think: " I wonder..."_

**The heir of sparda.**

Konoha was quiet. Too quiet on this day for today was October 10 yet no one is ceirbrating The defeat (Or what people believe was the defeat of) Of Kyuubi. Every one was acting as if it was a normal day, they would usually have partyed there ass off and get wasted just to celirbrate but no today was a simple day for them. This is what the hokage had obsereved. This is what is going on in the villagers mind

_Today we celerbrate on top of hogake's mountain._

Those said bastards

But besides that today was 'Kyuubi's' defeat today was a very special day. Today the hokage recieved a message from 2 (unless you count a very special vixen they picked up on the 2's travel that has a attraction to a certain 12 year old that is 1 of the 2) special friends of his. He remembers the night when 2 uchiha's had massacred the clan saying " The clan has lost its glory. so we shall restore it in the idea of our acestor, Mundus!" (bet you didn't see that coming) Uchiha Fukaku and Uchiha Shisui (is that how you spell it?) were the the criminals that had done this.

Any way a few miles away 3 figures are near the gates of konoha.

1 was a woman that have an hourglass figure and had C-cup breast and wore a red kimono. She had slinder legs and a face of a goddess (I am sorry I am not good at discriptions) She was the Kyuubi no Kitsune

The 2nd was a man with evony black hair and was Taller then the other 2. He was wearing a anbu uniform with a weasel mask on. He was Itachi Uchiha

The 3rd was a handsome man ( In a womans opinon) with snowy white hair that covered his forehead and had a pale but a little tan complexion. He wore a white trench coat, blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. At his side was a katana with a skull on the hilt, A hilt made out of bones and was sheathed in a sheath that is a combination of white and black. (Soma's outfit with out the fur thing on the colar) He was the one and only Sparda Cruz Naruto.

They walked to the front of the Konoha gate whe sundenly 2 guards apeared and the spoke.

guard 1: Halt! State your business.

Itachi: Anbu weasel here to report from a long term mission.

Guard 2: And who are your companions Anbu?

Naruto: Sparda Cruz Naruto

Kyuubi: Alice ( the real Name of Kyuubi in this story so for now on Kyuubi is refered to Alice)

Guards 1&2: ! Demon!!!

By then the 3 have already disapeared to Hokage's tower.

**Hokage's tower**

The Hokage was currently doing paper work when sundenly 3 figures appeared in front of him.

Sarutobi: Ah you have finally returned but aren't you 2 a bit early Naruto, Itachi?

naruto: Well I have learned everything and have captured many souls so I was bored

Itachi: He has progress well and has gone beyond the level of a jonin maybe even sanin level

Sarutobi: Interesting now I supose that the woman that is holding Naruto's arm is Alice or should I say Kyu? (due to anbu eavsdroping we have to call her kyu short to kyuubi. Dont misunderstand me, we are still refering her to Alice.)

Alice hold Naruto's arm: yup you heard right.

Sarutobi: Here Naruto *gives naruto keys* These go to the Namikaze or should I say Sparda Mansion.

Naruto: Thanks Old man so where is it at?

Sarutobi make a kage bunshin and said: Follow him *Pointing at the clone*

Naruto: How come you never made clones for your paper work before

Sarutobi smacked himself for not thinking of that before so he made clones to do his paper work.

Naruto Alice and the clone left. befor Itachi left The hokage said.

Sarutobi: Itachi I need to have a word with you.

Itachi: What is it?

Sarutobi: It is about your clan. (Itachi has yet to learn of the massacre)

**With Naruto and Alice at Sparda Mansion**

Naruto: *Opening the door and bowed to Alice in how Nero bowed in one of his taunts* Shall we milady?

Alice: *grabing Naruto's hand* Why thank you handsome

They entered Holding each others hand like lovers.

(Im to lazy so Imagine a Mansion you would like to live in that is kick ass in your taste.)

Alice: well I have to say your father was loaded.

Naruto: apearently

**Hokage tower**

Itachi: are you serious?! were there any survivors?!

Sarutobi: luckly you brother and your mother were not at the compond at the time and your father and Shisui left before they have arived to the compond.

Itachi: Where are they?

Sarutobi: they are in the compond oh I should tell you that your brother seeks vengance. Your mother could not talk him out of it.

Itachi: I will try to take care of that ( No I am not Sasuke Bashing)

Sarutobi: you are dismiised

Itachi left to go to the compond

**Uchiha compond**

Itachi arived and went in only to find his mother and brother having lunch ( It is currently 12:54)

Itachi: I am back

Mikoto: Itachi! Where have you been all these years?!

Itachi: I was on a long term mission with a friend of mine

Sasuke: Itachi. Have heard about the clan?

Itachi: Yes but it is not our place to kill them

Sasuke: But they killed the Clan!

Itachi: Yes but from what I heard there is some one that has a grudge against the ancestor of our clan. you see our clan is a decendent of a demon that nearly destoried the human kind. And My friend's ancestor stoped him. The clan also rebeled him and changed the name of our clan to Uchiha. Father and Shisui Follow in our ancestors foot steps while it is my friends job to stop that. ( yep that is how I m going to have Naruto kill them)

Sasuke: Grrrr And who is this friend of yours?!

Itachi: Naruto

Mikoto: Naruto? Didn't he die?

Itachi: No that was a lie. My mission was to supervise him so he can Train in is families scrolls.

Mikoto: And what is his family?

Itachi: He is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki

Mikoto: Kushina?! _If he is Kushina's son then that means.... I should have beem there for him. I promised Kushina if anything happened to her I would take care of her child._

Itachi: do you know of Kushina?

Mikoto: ...yes she was a friend of mine.

Itachi:..... I see well now that I am back I got some business to take care of. _By business I mean by visiting her...._ ( I got an OC for Itachi)

Sasuke: I am leaving as well _I might meet this Naruto tomorrow at the academy_

**Sparda compond: Kishina's soul room**

Naruto is currently looking through a collection of souls that are sealed in the room for him from his mother

**Soul set:**

**Red: Lightning doll**

**blue: Black panther**

**yellow: Minatuar** ( Is that how you spell it?)

Naruto: wow my mom sure did have a collection.

(the rest of the evening went with nothing of interest)

**The Next day at the Academy**

Iruka: Hello everyone today we have a new student

The door open to reveal Naruto

Iruka: Hello my you please introduce your self? Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future

Naruto: Sparda Cruz Naruto I like Pizza ramen training Alice- chan and a friend of mine. I dislike arogant pricks some people in this village and a certain Man. my hobbies are reading training and gardening. dreams for the future? Rebuild my clan that was once lost and become hokage.

Iruka: Thank you Naruto Now you may take a seat.

Naruto just then noticed the girls that were blushing or just out right drooling.

Naruto: _Aw shit_ *goes to a seat and sits down Next to a big boned guy and a lazy guy* (guess who)

Big goned: Hi Im Choji and this is Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: sigh Toublesome.

Naruto: I guess he says that a lot.

Choji: Yup *Munching on chips now*

Well the class had a lunch break

Naruto: *beating Shikamaru at shouji* Wow your the only one who survived this far.

Shikamaru: I have got hand it to you. you really know how to play.

Sasuke: So your Naruto that Itachi told me about. but why is your name different from them?

Naruto: That is because it is their real name.

Sasuke: Hn fight me.

Naruto: sigh I dont have a choice do i?

sasuke: *smirks* nope

Naruto: *grabs revelotion* lets get this over with.

Sasuke: *gets into stance* heh lets see what you got

Fangirls: Go Sasuke Go!

Naruto: *air tricks and then proceded to pwn the uchiha.*

Sasuke swong left hook but aruto ducked then kick Sasuke away and sasuke flew away only to hit a wall.

Naruto then Air tricks to Sasuke and then kicks him into the air. Naruto jumped up and slashed his sword which gave only cuts to Sasuke.

Naruto kick Sasuke to the ground and Sasuke hit his head making him fall unconsious.

Chouji and shikamaru: Wow. hope we don't get him mad.

Fangirls: SASUKE-KUN!

a boy with a dog over his head and said: yo names kiba. bout time some one put him in his place

Naruto: Nice to meet you to. Well let get back to the academy.

The 4 walked to the academy

**TBC**

**Poll: who would you like to be in the harem? (you pick exept kyuubi, Mikoto and Hinata cause they are ready in. No Sakura. I pair her with Sasuke.)**

**Poll 2: Who should apear first (that is a good guy or girl)?**

**Belmont (oc)**

**Belmont Fem(OC) (If fem then she would be in Naruto's harem**

**Hector (Curse of Darkness)**

**or any one else from these plan out crossovers.**

**Final Fantasy, Castlevania, Devil May cry, chaos legion, .Hack//G.U, Shadow hearts, and others I might consider if you ask**

**R&R see ya!**


	3. Dance of the devils

**Alright in this chapter there is a surprise appearance. Plus my first attemp at a lemon! Oh and Dante is watching you jack off.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any cross overs that will appear in this fic**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon think: " Bite me"**_

_Human think: " I wonder..."_

**The heir of sparda.**

After class, Naruto went home and decided to have 'fun' with Alice. Naruto entered his home only to be tackled and kiss rather passionly by Alice.

Alice: *moans* How was school?

Naruto:mmmm it was interesting

They stoped their kissing only to rush to the master bed room.

**( this is my first try at making a lemon so bear with me)**

Naruto was pushed on the bed only to be pined down by Alice. They continued their liplock until Naruto rolled Alice over then pined her down.

Alice: oh I have been waiting to long for this! Please, Naruto-kun. Take me!

Naruto then mashed his lips into hers while messaging Alice's cleaveage. Naruto then stop their kissing while pulling Alice's kimono Then missage Alice's pink nipples. A moan came from Alice while she decided to message his lower part with her left hand. Naruto then started sucking Alice's right nipple, a moan came from Alice. She them started to stroke his lower part, earning a moan from Naruto. Naruto stop sucking Alice's Nipple, earning a moan of complant only to be shut up when Naruto fully took of kimono and started licking her wet opening.

Alice: Oh Kami!

Naruto Then penitrated her with his tongue earning a scream of pleasure from the vixen. Naruto bobbed his head up in down having Alice moan with pleasure. Naruto then took out his tongue and started to suck on Alice's clit earn a loud moan from the Kyuubi. Naruto started huming, nearly blowing Alice's mind/

Alice: Oh Naruto-Kun!!! I'm about to cum!!!!

Alice came on his face only for him to lick it off. Alice then grabed Naruto and throwed him on the bed. She then tock his clothes off revealing his 11 inch dick.

Alice: Well aren't you a big boy?

Alice then put his dick between her cleaveage. she then started to titty fuck Naruto. She then licked the top of the member earning a moan. She kept on going until Naruto just could't hold it in any more.

Naruto: ALice-chan! I'm about to cum!

Alice then picked up the speed and suddenly Naruto came all over her face. She licked every last drop. She then layed on the bed. Naruto Got up and positon himself with his member touching her hole.

Naruto: Are you ready?

Alice: yes please do it.... NOW!

That was all Naruto needed to hear as he entered her. Just as he entered, Alice screamed in pleasure. Naruto started going in slowly and pulling back out only to go back in a little deeper and faster.

Alice: *Moan* Faster, Naruto-kun deeper and faster!

Naruto did just that by going fully in and pulled half way out. He went faster and faster untill he was about to pull out to cum only for Alice's legs to rap around his body keeping his member in her.

Alice: Cum inside me Naruto-kun! I want to have your kits!!!

At the same time they both came. Naruto pulled himself out and layed on the bed with her. they both fell asleep.

**(Ok you fucking perverts I hoped that satisfied you. Oh and Dante is still watching you jack off.... HOLY CRAP HERE COMES JESUS! AND HE DOESN"T LOOK TO HAPPY!)**

**Sparda compond time 12:57 AM**

A misterious person was on a roof of the componds building. He possessed an ornamental sword that even to the non trained eye looked very well made. It was around maybe five feet and is double edged. The handle is black with a twisted grip and a tiny skull on the bottom. He had snowy white hair. he wore a Red trench coat, black and red pants, combat boots, a black vest, and he wore fingerless gloves. The man smirked and said.

Man: Rise and shine so I can test ya kid!

**Naruto's room, Him and Alice **

Naruto was having the strangest dream. He was hopping roof top to roof top reaching the Sparda compond, pulling a gun out, aiming it in the air and yelled "Rise and shine so I can test ya kid!" then he fired his gun automaticly waking Naruto up. Naruto bolted up and looked to his side to see Alice sleeping soundly. Naruto brushed some hair from her face and smiled. Naruto looked at the clock. It said 12:56 AM.

Naruto: What a strange drea-

Naruto didn't finsh because at 12:57 he heard a gun shot. He rushed to his clothes. Puting them on quickly and grabed revolution and pulled out his custom made guns. During his trip Naruto learned how to make guns after he came a arcoss a merchant that had a manual on how to make guns. He named the black and white one twilight. His blue, red, and purple gun was named Eva in the name of sparda's lover. On Eva there was a picture etched to the handle that looked like Sparda's dead wife. Naruto put both guns in his hosters and tied Revolution to his side. Naruto rushed out onto the roof and saw nothing. Naruto looked closer and found a shell from a bullet which means that the shooter wasn't far. As Naruto was examining the shell he heard a noise from above. Naruto rolled over to the side and dodged a helm bracker that left a little hole in the roof.

Man: Your good kid.

Naruto: That was helm brecker wasn't it?

Man: why don't ya come over and find out?

Naruto smirked then unsheathed his sword and charged at the Man. The Man yelled "**Stinger**" and charged at Naruto, thrusting his sword aiming to stab Naruto but Naruto moved to the side and tried to slice the man virtically but was blocked. The 2 struggled for dominace as they looked into each others blue eyes.

Naruto: What is your Name?

Man: *smirks* Defeat me and maybe I would tell ya

Naruto Smirked them with all his strength, he pushed the mand to the side. the man fell backwards but rulled backwards to get on his feet. Naruto pulled Eva out and shot at the man but the man pulled out a black gun and fired, each bullet the 2 fired deflect itself by another bullet. Naruto Rushed at the man still firing. he jumped in the air trying to kick the mans head but the man got in a stance and said "**Royal Guard!"** the kick was blocked by an ivisible wall. _'Immpossible! How does he know royal guard?'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto: How do you know royal guard?!

man: all would be answered in due time kid.

Apperently Naruto got mad enough that he thought he should step up his game. Naruto focused and suddenly a flash of purple Naruto transformed into his devil trigger.

Man: Trying to step up the game huh?

Naruto:** Scared?**

Man: Nope I think it's time I step up too.

The Man Disappeared in a flash of red light and reapeared as a inmage of Sparda's demon form exept that he had a aura of red around him. Supprise was an understament for Naruto as he had looked at the man with wide eyes.

Man:** Scared? **

Naruto: **No. You are not human. are you?**

Man: **I could say the same to you too.**

Naruto and the man rushed to each other clashing swords at a fast as a black panther. Naruto jumped in the air and started flying. Naruto snapped his fingers at the man, sending a bolt of lightning. The Man deflected it and jump into the air flying. They both flew at each other clashing sword against sword each time they flew close enough to each other to attack. Naruto flew away to get some distance and started to rapidly snap his fingers sending many bolts of lightning at the man. The man Dodged each one but was suoriced when Naruto dashed at him in a speed that makes a certain green wairing man look like a turtle. Naruto took this chance when he was able to grab the man by the throat and dashed down to the ground still holding the man until he reached the ground. with all his strength plus the strength from his abulity soul, he slamed the man into the ground making a crater. Both Naruto and the man changed back into their human forms.

Naruto: Ran out of juice eh?

Man: *chuckles* I see that you got me. So a deal is a deal. My Name is.... Dante Sparda.

Naruto: ! A Sparda?!

Dante: Not just any Sparda but the son of Sparda.

Naruto: So if I defeated you that means.... I am better than a son of Sparda! Yahoo!!!

Dante: _' It's amazing how he grew after I last met him. By now, I say he could be stronger than dad.'_

Naruto: Hold on.... you. for some reason I feel like I met you before but I-

_' Flashback'_

_Naruto found himself in a dark room with a mirror in fround of him. He saw his relfection but what scared him was in his reflection their was two men in the reflection with him. Naruto looked behind him but no one was behind him. One guy wore a red trench coat. The other blue._

_'another flashback'_

_Naruto was looking through a book on how to make guns when he saw the author of the book. _

_Naruto: Dante Sparda?! he looks just like that guy in the mirror._

_'Flashbacks kai!'_

Naruto: YOU! your the guy from the mirror and the writer on "making guns for dumb shits"!

Dante: oh so read the book? I thought I out done my self on that book.

Naruto: So why are you here?

Dante: straight to the point eh. well I have been watching you for some time kid. I saw many fucked up things that happed to you that makes me puke. So I took pity on you and had you go to the temple of Sparda. I was going to go and save you from that demon until I appeared in a room and saw you. But what was strange was I had no control of what I said. But what really surprised me was that you are my discendent.

Naruto: So that makes you old as dirt old man. but how do you live so long?

Dante: It's amazing what a drop of demon blood can do to you. Any ways when I found out about your blood I desided to watch over you. so I followed you and watched you grow.

Naruto: People could sue you for that.

Dante: ya well so I decided that scince I got no place to go. I'm gonna stay with you and your girlfriend. Don't worry I won't interrupt your fun. hehehe.

Naruto: Sigh you can stay but not in same building.

Dante: sweet. but scince you proved to me that you can use the power of my father I am going to give you a little present.

Naruto: What is it?

Dante: It's....

**TBC**

**Wow a lemon and a suprise appearance! you guys must be happy **

**Now on to busness. **

**Dante's sword: If you can't figure it out. buy the first devil may cry game and get the fuck out of my face.**

**Why Dante's appearance: I thought it would be fun to have him around. plus hes gonna set up the 'Devil May Cry' shop in konoha**

**R&R Seeya people!**


	4. Evil revealed, and Sparda obtained

**Yo why hasn't anyone voted on who is gonna appear first from the people I have selected. Well any ways what is Dante's gift to Naruto?**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any cross overs that will appear in this fic**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon think: " Bite me"**_

_Human think: " I wonder..."_

**_Sparda Cruz_**

Dante: My gift to you is.... The sword of Sparda.

Naruto: The sword of Sparda?

Dante: Let me explain. You see when a demon or a devil is powerful enough they can use a fragment of their soul to create a weapon that they call by their name. You see my sword is 1 of 3 pieces of the sword of Sparda. You have 1 piece, while I have the other two.

Naruto: Wait. I have 1 of the pieces?

Dante: Yup. The piece you have used to belong to my brother, Vergil long ago. I have completed the sword once but then the sword suddenly seperated into its sealed form and the amulets seperated. Ya Kid the amulet is one of the keys so if your gonna ask don't bother. I have witnessed the sword returning into the sealed form which is this sword *points at sword ( If you dumbasses haven't figured it out it's Force edge)* and the other half of the amulet appeared on my neck again. The amulet you have disapeared after the other amulet came to me.

Naruto: So this *pulls out his amulet from 1 of his pockets* is a piece of a soul fragment?

Dante: If you put it that way ya. Any ways *gives Naruto his amulet and sword* do it.

Naruto stabed Force Edge into the ground making it stand up and hovered the 2 amulets over the sword. There was a flash of light. The light faded only to show Naruto holding Sparda in his hands (can't describe it sorry) and around his neck are the 2 amulets put together. Naruto lifted Sparda in the air and the sword change to make it thiner and longer with a miniture blade on top of the sword. The blade turned sidways making the sword looking like a scythe. He spined around swiinging it in a circle. The sword then returned to normal.

Naruto:Nice I can feel the power flowing through the sword. If any regular human were to touch this, it would hurt.

Dante: Well Im tired *yawns* so which house is mine?

Naruto: hmmm how about this one? *points to a house near the main one*

Dante: sure thanks.

Dante begain to walk to the house. He suddenly stoped and said

Dante: hey kid. watch out for a group of people known as akatsuki. They ware black robes with red clouds on them.

Naruto: what's so important about these akatsuki?

Dante: They are after demons and use them for their twisted experaments for their own selfish goals. They also have been colecting devil arms and using them to create hell gates to summon more demons.

Naruto: What is their motive?

Dante: I don't know but so far I can tell it is going to be one hellva party!

Both said the goodnights and went to their beds to sleep but before Naruto fell asleep he brushed hair from Alice's face and said

Naruto: I still remember my promise Alice-chan... I will protect you no matter what.

naruto fell into deep sleep unknown to everyone that a man with long silver hair and had a black wing on his back (guess who) smirked and said

Man: So your the child mother seems to be interested in. Become stronger Decendent of the ancients

The man's wing covered him as he disapeared with remains of black feathers.

**????**

Many holograms of people in block cloaks with red clouds on them are gathered in a room. One man said

Man 1: what is the current position?

1 man with red eyes and tomoes around the pupil said

Man 2: we are currently near the pack of hell Phantoms. What are your orders?

Man 1: use the level 5 containment barrier and seal them in a hell container.

Man 2: hai Leader-sama!

Man 1: Hmmmm Kisame, Sasori, Hidan!

3 men perked their head up as their names where called.

the 3 men: Yes leader-sama?

Man 1: I need you 3 to head to the remains of the Order of the Sword and capture as many demons as you can

The 3 men: hai!

The 3 men disappeared and the so called leader said

Man 1: the rest of you continue your assignments

with a chorus of 'hai!' everyone exept for the leader, a man with a swirl mask on, and a woman remain.

masked man: Everything is going acording to plan soon our army shall be asembled.

man 1: what is that you wish for me to do Madara-sama?

Madara: I need you and Konan check up on experiments 492,8339, and hell 164. Report if there has been any change has accured.

The man and Konan replied with a 'hai' and disappeared. The Madara walked up to a huge statue and said

Madara: Soon Mundus-Sama. You shall be resurrected and then we will take the world for ourselves and I shall become a god!

**The next day, Sparda compound**

Dante was unsealing strange items and scrolls. Dante stoped and went outside just in time to catch Naruto leaving to go to the academey.

Dante: hey kid!

Naruto: Morning old man!

Dante: hey! I'm not that old!

Naruto: a couple thosuand years? Yea that's young.

Dante: what ever kid. say do you know any abandon warehouses around this village?

Naruto: Well there is the old store. some guy came and made a warehouse with a seal on it and a note saying 'no touche. This only for D.H's!'

Dante: Oh! so it was here the whole time!

Naruto: what are you talking about?

Dante: when you want to become a Devil Hunter, you have to take scertain test before you get your license. These license have some good resources. There are scertain buildings only Devil hunters can enter if you have your license. Also, Devil Arms stores will give you a discount on Devil Arms. Abandon warehouses are just buildings for Devil Hunters to set up shop in.

Naruto: what kind of shops?

Dante: Devil Hunters are only aloud to set up 3 shops. the first is a devil hunting agency, these types of shops are where a Devil hunter recives calls for Devil extermination. The sceond shop is a shop that sells devil arms. The 3rd shop is a mercenares shop, They are only aloud to join wars, battles or shinobi missons if the misson they recive involes demons. My shop is a devil hunting agency.

Naruto: Cool! well *looks at a watch* OH SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!

**BLUE SOUL ACTIVATE: Black panther**

Naruto ran in speed that is thought to be impossible. Naruto arrived at the academy in just one second. He walked in to see a fight between a blond haired girl against a pink haired girl. Naruto did a little expection only to find out that they are fighting for who gets to sit next to the Uchiha. Naruto, being the daredevil decided to sit next to the Uchiha.

Naruto: Hey Uchiha, how you feeling?

Sasuke: hn good. Brother was right. you are good, better than him.

Naruto: All in a days work fot me.

The two girls that were fighting saw Naruto talking to Sasuke. They decided to yell at a ear breaking level not noticing that Naruto instantly put ear plug in.

Sakura/Ino: HEY! GET AWAY FROM OUR SASUKE-KUN!

All this happened for the many days that passed until the genin exam.

**TIMESKIP: Day of graduation**

Naruto woke up after having a 'fun' night with Alice again. Naruto got into his same clothes he wore for the past months. Naruto straped Yamato to his left hip thinking he didn't need revolution today. Alice woke up to see Naruto about to leave the room so she used one of her tails to grab Naruto and pull him into a passionate kiss. They seperated and Alice said

Alice: Good luck Naruto-kun

Naruto: thanks

Naruto gave Alice a kiss goodbye. Naruto looked at his watch and decided he visit Dante at his new reinstated 'Devil May Cry' shop. ironic name for a man who he thought that never shead a tear. but then again, he didn't know how he came up with the name. Naruto arived at Devil May Cry to see Dante eating a slice of pizza. Naruto walked up and took a slice from the box.

Naruto: yo. hows it hangin?

Dante: I'm alright. shouldn't you be at that Academy?

Naruto: I got time

Dante: well I got something that might interest you

Naruto: Ok. what?

Dante: Here. *throws a blue gem at Naruto who cought it*

Naruto: What's this?

Dante: a blue orb. On some devil hunting missons you can find these. They are able to grant the one who uses it extra years to live. Example a man is supose to die at the age of 67 but if he uses it he dies at the age of 97.

Naruto: Ok how am I supose to use it.

Dante: Just squeeze it and watch.

Naruto: *squeezes it. The orb glowed blue until it faded and the orb flowed into Naruto's hand. becoming one with him* wow I feel... energized

Dante: side affect.

Naruto: well *finshes his slice of pizza* I got to go see ya.

Naruto left in a flash of black and white.

Dante: So.... he mastered air trick eh.

The phone in Devil May Cry ranged. Dante kicked his desk. The phone flew up into the air for Dante to catch. He put it on his right side of him and said

Dante: Devil May Cry. *noises in the phone was heard.* Holucou Island(1)? I'll take it. *Hangs up* Well I guess it's time to go to work.

Dante writes a note for Naruto. he thens grabs Ebony, cocks it, and host it. He does the same with Ivory. He then walked to a corner in the room only to grab a sword on a sword stand. His sword was a double bladed broud sword with a skull and rib cage atached to the blade. Beside the skull that had its mouth open was 2 bones sticking out. The hilt was bones that sticked together.

Dante: I guess we get to finally party. eh Rebelion?

Dante left his build heading to his destonation.

**Academy**

Naruto arived at the frount door of the Academy. He walks up to the door and says

Naruto: Heh. I can already tell. This is gonna be one hellva party! *kicks opens the door and walks in to take his exam*

**TBC**

**Sorry if it was short. I don't want to spoil ideas. anyways. why has no one voted yet? just go to my name, click on it and you can see the poll.**

**The whole Holucou Island is something I made up**

**Well R&R Seeya!**


	5. future war? Genin test

**Tifa (Final Fantasy 7) 2**

**Vergil (Devil May cry) 1**

**Trish (Devil may cry) 0**

**lady (Devil may cry) 0**

**Luca (Devil may cry) 0**

**Hector (Castlevania curse of darkness) 0**

**BelomontOC 0**

**FemBelomontOC 0**

**yoko (Castlevania Dawn of sorrow) 0**

**Cloud (Final Fantasy 7) 0**

**vincent (final fantasy 7) 0**

**charlote (Castlevania pourtrait of ruin) 0**

**Yuri Hyuuga (shadow hearts) 0**

**Tifa is in the lead right now. I hope more people are gonna vote soon. well enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any cross overs that will appear in this fic**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

**Sparda Cruz**

Naruto walked in the Academy nd went straight to his classroom. He arrived to see that a few people or as he called them 'the wannabes'. Naruto went to a seat in the back. He sat back and leaned on his chair while kicking his feet onto his desk. Seeing nothing of interest he decided that he goes to his mindscape and talk to Arikado.

**Mindscape**

Naruto was walking through a hall of a church with crimson colored church seats ( I forgot what you call them). Up ahead was a statue of a woman with blood coming out of her eyes. Naruto went to the first seat on the left which sat the man he came to see. Genya Arikado. He sat next to him on his left. Naruto looked at Arikado who wore a formal suit and tie. On the tie was a pentagram with a star that had 8 points and in the middle of the star was the word 'seal'.

Arikado: Hello child

Naruto: Good day to you too sunshine

Arikado and Naruto were on good terms with each other ever scince they have first met.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Itachi were traveling on the road heading to a village called Mac Anu (but this tale is saved for later). Naruto stops when he heard 'Come child' _

_Naruto: did you say something?_

_Itachi: No_

_Naruto suddenly cluched his head in pain and falls unconsious._

**_Mindscape_**

_Naruto woke up to find himself in a church that kinda looked like a mixture of gothic and bad ass. But the stangest thing he noticed was he was in a open coffin that had crimson silk carpet that came from the coffin onto the floor all the way to the alter. Naruto got out of the coffin and started walking to the alter. He got to the alter and behind the alter was a dark crimson coffin. The coffin opened to reveal a man in armor. He had long silver hair and very pale skin that would make you thing that he is dead. (Ironic) He opened his eyes to reveal red eyes that make him look more..... strange._

_Naruto: I presume you are alucard._

_Alucard: Yes but I prefer Arikado._

_Naruto: Alright then... Arikado. Why have you sommoned me?_

_Arikado: Before I answer your question let me change._

_Suddenly shadows covered Arikado looking like a black egg. The shadows cracked until it fully cracked and exploded revealing Arikado __who wore a formal suit and tie. On the tie was a pentagram with a star that had 8 points and in the middle of the star was the word 'seal'._

_Arikado: Ok to answer your question I wanted to meet you in person_

_Naruto: Heh. Well I have always wanted to meet you too. So tell me. Why did you attack konoha?_

_Arikado: Have you ever heard of a devil named Mundus?_

_Naruto: Mundus as in the demon emperor of hell? The one who my family has fought long ago?_

_Arikado: correct. before he was destroyed he took fragments from his soul and placed them into human souls creating the family known as the Uchiha._

_Naruto: UCHIHA?!_

_Arikado: Yes child. When Mudus returned from his battle from Sparda he found that the children over many years had fragments from his blood in him. That created many family bloodlines. Some more cursed then others. THe cruz bloodline was created the same but not from Mundus soul fragment. But from a fragment of my fathers soul.... His name... is Dracula. He waas the first of the vampire kind. Instead of just normally drinking your blood. He steals your soul and gains your powers. But that was not all. He uses the body of the victum and transforms them into mindless slaves for his army. If lucky you retain some soul and become his monster minon. When he learned of the blood of Mundus he hunted down humans. One by one he found many Mundus decendants and took their blood and souls making him unstopable. He then suddenly disapeared. Then a few hundred years later he was awken by a human named Mathias Cronqvist. They both took interest into each other until they came to a deal. They fused their souls together and made the ultimate vampire._

_Naruto: Wow..... he sound dangerous. so what do you really want? If you told me a story that big means you want to trust me with something._

_Arikado: Yes. I would like to train you into the art of soul stealing and teach you how to contol your vampire powers._

_Naruto: wait.... Im part vampire?_

_Arikado: Yes child._

_Naruto: when do we start?_

_Flashback end_

They begain training. They shared stories of their lives and became fast friends. And after awhile, they viewed each other Father and son.

Naruto: how's it going Arikado-otousan?

Arikado: It has been a long time scince I have had such a peaceful nap.

Naruto: and why is that?

Arikado: I had a dream that I was reunited with my mother.

Arikado told Naruto stories about his mother and how awsome, kind and caring to others. When Arikado told Naruto about when she died by the hands of the people she tried to save, Arikado released tears that were held back for many years. In his time of sadness, Naruto huged Arikado and said words to him that help ease the pain.

Naruto:.......

Arikado:........

Naruto/Arikado:......!!!!

Naruto: Did you feel that?!

Arikado: Yes. It came from somewhere close to us.

?????: behind you.

Naruto and Arikado turned around to see a woman in a pink dress with a short red jacket on. She had brown hair that was tied up in a red bow (or was it pink?). In her hands was a small basket with beutiful flowers. Naruto and Arikado tensed when they sense the power that rediated off of her. But to their surprise, the power felt pure and sewthing.

Naruto: Who are you and how did you get here?

?????: My name is Aerith, well it is kinda hard to explan how I got here. But I do not have much time. I have to tell you something.

Naruto: Ok Miss Aerith.

Aerith: First. I have to tell you is that you are a decendent of the beings known as Ancients

Arikado: !!! as in the lost people of the Ancient city!?!

Aerith: Cerrect! *she brought her hands together and claped in a cute way.*

Naruto: Wait. Tell me about my family.

Aerith: Well you see One of your Ancestors of the Cruz clan fell in love with a Ancient. You see before The Cruz family couldn't use their bloodline unless a world threating event occurs. But the Ancient blood allows you to use it without a threat to the world. I am one of the Ancients.

Arikado: to think in my whole live I ever actually meet an Ancient. Much less sealed in one.

Aerith: Well anyway I have some bad knews.

Naruto: What is it?

Aerith: well it is best that I just show you.

Aerith walks up to Naruto and covers his eyes with one of her hands. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to see a horific site. Right in frount of him was a war.... Not Just any war. It was a war between what Naruto can tell is a mass Number of Demons and creatures against Ninja, swordsmen, and so many misterious people. One of these people could see that he has a gun in his hand that has three barrels and he wore a red cape. He then saw a man with a huge sword. He wore black and had blond hair. He then jumped back and was back to back with a man with long silver hair and had 2 black wings on his back. naruto could berely make out what the blond said to the other guy. Naruto thought he said 'to think that after everything that has happened between us that me and you would actually stand side by side in battle.' The silver haired man smirked and swung his really long sword.

Naruto walked around the battle area and saw Dante and what looked like another Dante but this man wore blue and his hair was slicked back. They were doing a really good team up with each other. It was like they been doing this for a long time.

Naruto moved along until he saw an older verson of him and a Devil standing beside him facing of a giant devil that was white. ( not racist) Naruto just looked at this white devil and thought one word or better yet a name, 'Mundus'. Then he looked at the devil that he saw teaming up against Mundus and heared a name go to his head, 'Sparda.... wait. The Sparda?!' Narut was freaking out.

Naruto: ' What the hell is all this?! Is this some kind of war?!'

Naruto then looked up in the sky and saw that it was crimson like blood and there was a eclipse. The black moon shined in sorrow for this Huge war. Naruto looked around and saw man Demons and humans dead on the battle field. There were many huge cracks in the ground. Naruto suddenly closed his eyes and opened them to see Aerith in frount of him.

Aerith: What you just saw was a glimpse at the future war that is going to happen in 13 years.

Naruto: Is their anyway to change this?

Aerith: Sadly no. That place were you were in was caused by the war. All 3 worlds colided and with this, the World, the life stream and Hell its self came together. The dead risen to become part of the war.

Naruto didn't say anything. This news was shocking to him that he begain to lose himself in thought of this horific event that is gonna unfold.

Aerith: As representive of the life stream I am here to give you scrolls on how to controll your power of the Ancients.

Aerith left the scrolls on the open space next to Naruto's seat.

Aerith: I must be going now. See you later naruto-kun!

Before Aerith left, she kissed Naruto on the cheek, but the spot she kissed was dangerously close to his lips leaving him stuned. Arikado smirked and then thought of this war to come. Arikado came out of thought when he noticed that Naruto's teacher just arrived.

Arikado: Naruto it is time for you to take your test.

Naruto shoke off his stun state and left after saying his goodbyes.

**Classroom**

Naruto woke up just as his Sensei, Iruka and Mizuki just arrived into the room. Naruto looked around and noticed that all of the other students arrived. Naruto took his feet off the desk and just sat there stairing at his teachers. Iruka said some long speach that Naruto didn't give a flying fuck about. So he tuned out. Mizuki pasted out papers. Naruto observed him closely and noticed that he was handing them out carefully like he was trying to make sure he was give specific papers to everyone. He then came to Naruto and handed Naruto a paper. Mizuki then went to the other students to hand out the papers but before he left. Naruto noticed that he gave a small smirk like he just won something.

Naruto then had his eyes widen his eyes after he noticed that he gave the rest of the students a paper carelessly like he didn't worry about who got who's paper. Naruto looked at his and noticed that there was an advanced genjutsu on his paper that made the words look like jibbersh. 'Sigh... Not another me hater' Naruto thought. He silently put his hands in a ram sigh and muttered a silent "kai" which didn't go unoticed by Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto lowered his head after he silently dispeled the genjutsu. He had his hair cove his eyes so that no one could notice that he looked at Mizuki that looked like he was kicking himself and muttered silent curses which went unoticed by Iruka.

Naruto: 'bastard'

after 45 minutes pasted, the students turned in their sheets and went out side for the target test. There are training dumbies that are in a line that have bullseyes on them. Time pasted until it was Naruto's turn.

Naruto: Hey Iruka-sensei! Can I use a different longed ranged weapon instead of shriken and kunai?

Iruka: Well I guess I can allow it.

Naruto smirked and everyone was silent waiting for Naruto do what ever he was talking about. Suddenly a hawk flew by Naruto's face in a fast speed that is not normal for a a bird. As soon as the Hawk completely was out of Naruto's face Naruto pulled out his guns at a speed faqster then the hawk and crossed his arms like how Spardas does in gunslinger mold. Before Naruto started shooting he said one thing and one thing only

Naruto: Lets rock baby!

Naruto let out a barrage of bullets at the dummy completely obliderating it. The teachers and students watched in awe as Naruto performed something they have never seen him do. Naruto stop shooting and hosted his guns.

Naruto: How I do?

Iruka: V-v-v-very g-good! *shaking*

After the rest of the students finshed the test they went to the sparing area.

Iruka: Ok for your next test, you are going to spar against Mizuki. You get 5 minutes. You are tested on how well you can damage your foe. The only rules are that you can use weapons but can not perform deadly blows, the next rule is that you can not use ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Time passed by as many students either harmed Mizuki poorly or couldn't even touch him at all.

Naruto: 'pift these kids aren't ready to roll with this!'

When it was Naruto's turn he saw Mizuki give off a fake smile but he can tell that he is gonna try to kill him. Naruto untied Yamato from his side.

Iruka: Hajime!

Naruto waited as Mizuki ran to him ready to strike him down. When Mizuki got close enough, Naruto, keeping Yamato sheathed, hit Mizuki on the right side of the head and then Naruto spined around and kicked Mizuki with his left foot on the left side of his head making Mizuki fly to a wall for him to hit and fall unconsious.

Naruto: Pathetic

After Mizuki was taken to the hospital, Iruka and the students went inside to take the final test.

Iruka: ok after I call your name, I want you to come down and perform 1 jutsu of yout choice.

Name after name, students performed a jutsu. The clan heirs performed an clan jutsu much to the jelousy of the non-clan kids. After Naruto's name was called Naruto performed one of his favorite jutsu

Naruto: **Kage bunshin no jutsu!**

The room was then filled with many Naruto clones. Iruka was surprised at this. He gave Naruto a headband in which Naruto tied it at his waste like a belt.

After class was dismissed Naruto ran to Devil May Cry only to find it with no one there and a note on his desk.

_Dear kid, _

_I sorry I can't party to celebrate you becoming a genin but I left a gift for you. It is up stairs in the guess room. _

_Seeya!_

_Dante_

Naruto ran up into the guess room and found a copy of Dante's favorite shot gun. Naruto grambed it and hosted it in his spare hoster and went home.

**Holucou Island **

Dante was walking through a forest on some random Island. His job is to find a few missing people that were taken from many other villages and countries around the elemental countries. Appearently there has been an eye witness that there were people being transported to this island that rumors say is haunted. Dante took a few more steps until he stops and looks around to see that demons are standing there waiting for Dante to take another step. Dante circled around to see all the demons around him.

Dante: *smirks* THIS PARTY'S GETTIN CRAZY!!!! LETS ROCK!!!! *pulls out Ebony and Ivory*

**TBC**

**Wow That was a long one! I hoped you enjoyed this.**

**What is this war that is coming? Will Dante make it out in one peace? Will Naruto get laid for passing the test by Alice? All these questions will be answered soon!**

**R&R seeya!**


	6. Team asignments and apearances!

**Tifa (Final Fantasy 7) 3**

**Vergil (Devil May cry) 1**

**Trish (Devil may cry) 1**

**lady (Devil may cry) 0**

**Luca (Devil may cry) 0**

**Hector (Castlevania curse of darkness) 0**

**BelomontOC 0**

**FemBelomontOC 0**

**yoko (Castlevania Dawn of sorrow) 0**

**Cloud (Final Fantasy 7) 0**

**vincent (final fantasy 7) 0**

**charlote (Castlevania pourtrait of ruin) 0**

**Yuri Hyuuga (shadow hearts) 0**

**Tifa wins! I will add her when you least suspect it. Ok now the poll is over. all the characters that were in the poll will appear but i'll add them later.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any cross overs that will appear in this fic**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

**Sparda Cruz**

**??? POV**

My name is Alicia(1). I was born with these strange powers and this gun that I use. Not only do I have strange powers and a stange weapon I also have a voice in my head. It keeps telling me things like 'humans are discusting and should be exturminated'. I was raised in Konoha by the hokage. He took me in when no one else did and for that I am in his dept. I am 12 years old and am about to graduate from this academy.

For most of my life I was shuned by the villagers. They called me witch and freak. I wished they would stop this. I beleved that I was all alone in this village. Until I saw him......

Uzumaki Naruto...

He too is shuned by this village but for some reason he still smiled. I wished I knew why he smiled and laugh. Then one day when I was watching him, he ran into a forest from the villagers. After awhile he came out but I bearly reconised him. He become the most handsome thing I have ever saw. I heard that he left the village to train with his new powers. His powers were similar to mine. They had a demonic feeling to them. He came back a few years later but I never had a chance to talk to him, Naruto, the man I fell inlove with. I heard that he had a bloodline and I know that he is gonna be inforced into a harem. I will become apart of this harem if it means I can be with him.

**??? POV**

My name is Izayoi Aki(2). I was raised in konoha no sato. I had this bloodline limit that I can cantrol roses. I was shuned by the villagers because of this abuilty. I was known as the rose witch. I wanted to destroy all these villagers for the pain they caused me.

I thought I was alone. Untill I saw him.....

Uzumaki Naruto....

He was shuned like me but I never knew why. He always smiled. One day I heard he ran into a forest then came out looking different. Then shortly after he left the village. I was shattered. I thought he was gone forever. Until he came back. I was so happy. I saw him returning with a woman. I was shattered again. THen I heard that due to him having a bloodline he has to have a harem. From that day forward I promised my self, I will be apart of his harem. I will make him accept my love one way or another.

**Sparda compound (regular pov)**

Naruto was walking to his home while remembering things from his past

_Flashback _

_Naruto: So a decendent of Mundus made you attack the village_

_Arikado: Yup his name is Uchiha Madara. The one I am training you to kill_

_Naruto: But if he made you attack the village then how am can I kill him?_

_Arikado: Due to your devil blood you are protected from his illusions which is his source of power_

_Flashback end_

Naruto: Uchiha Madara..... Your soul is mine. * balling hand into a fist.*

Naruto walked in to meet is lover, Alice.

Alice: So when are you going to have another mate?

Naruto: Can we not talk about this now?

Alice: fine. I see that you past

Naruto: ya what abo-

Naruto was yanked into a room with the door slamed. Moans could be heard all night.

**Next day. Academy**

Naruto walked into his room with his sword that he got from Dante a week back. Dante called it Alastor. It looked like a dragon (never figured out what the fuck that thing was) with its mouth open have a double bladed blade come out and the wings spread to the sides.

Naruto sat down in his usual seat and tuned out untill the other students arrived and an half an hour later Iruka arrived. (If your wondering about Mizuki's defect well that is because he is still hostpitallized) When Iruka came in with a 'SHUT THE HELL UP!' the students sat down and took their seats.

Iruka: alright then students I am about to assign teams. So do not cry if you are on a team you dislike.

Naruto tuned out until 1 team catched his interest.

Iruka: Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and a student from another class named Sai.

As suspected, Sakura squeeked in happiness while Sasuke looked at Naruto and mouthed a 'help me'.

Iruka: team 8: Hyuuga Hinata,Inuzuka kiba, Aburame Shino. Team 9 is in cerculation from last year. Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji. Team 11 is in ciculation from last year. team 13: Sparda Cruz Naruto, and suprisingly two girls from a different class named Alicia and Izayoi Aki

Naruto was suprised by this yeam placement but suspected that the hokage had a hand in this. Naruto was shifting through some memories of the 2 girls that he met once.

_flashback_

_Naruto saw a girl that was dressed in a small black kimono and a girl in a read dress were being bulled by a group of boys Naruto ran up to them and nocked them out of little knowlage he knew on how to fight. Naruto walked up to the girl and said._

_Naruto: are you 2 ok?_

_???: yes I am thanks to you....._

_Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto._

_???: Alicia._

_???: Izayoi Aki_

_Naruto saw a group of villagers walking towards them. Naruto overed the girls a hand and said_

_Naruto: get up. I need you 2 to run while I will distract the villagers._

_The 2 girls nodded, got up and ran. They hid and watched as Naruto was beaten and being called names._

_Alica: 'Just like... Me'_

_Aki: ' even I was not treated so crully.... Naruto...'_

_And from that day forward they both abserved Naruto to the day that fate showed him his heritage._

_Flashback end_

Naruto: 'They are those 2 girls that those assholes were bullying. Now that I think about it. I remember that they were both cute.'

Iruka: It says here that you Naruto are to meet your team on the roof.

Naruto got up and bid a farewell to his old classmates. In 5 minutes Naruto arrived at the roof and saw that his teammates have not arived yet. Naruto sat down and desided to examine the new shot gun. he keep fiddling with it until his other teammates have arrived. The 1st one was pale and had forest green eyes, but had long dark green nearly black hair that was long with a strand on the left side closed by a gold clip. She wore a black leather top that had lace embroidered into it with the back left open and a high collar and left her midriff bare while also exposing a good deal of cleavage. Black leather sleeves on her arms with lace on her hands like glove as small clasp holding the sleeves on tightly. She wore a black leather belt in a y shape over a mini skirt with longer skirt coming down that only covered the back and sides of her legs leaving the front open. A pair of lace stockings with black leather high heeled boots with a massive silver weapon of some sort in one hand... ' is that a gun?' Naruto thought. She wore her headband around her neck with a black cloth instead of blue.

The next one was pale with a little tan. She had dark orange eyes, crimson haired and had her hair was spiked at the back but pointing down with long bangs at the frount of her but not covering the forehead or her face. she wore a read dress that had white puffy short sleaves. The dress was opening at the top to show off cleaveage but she wore a smaller black dress underneathe. She also wore a red choker along with a necklace with a emerald on it. Lastly she wore long sleaved gloves that went up to her elbos and she wore crimson colored leather high heeled boots. She wore her headband around her neck with a red cloth on.

Naruto thought that they both looked hot. Naruto noticed that they both looked at him and blushed. Naruto took this as a sign of their posible growing relation ship of friends or perhaps maybe more.

Naruto: Yo. I guessing from memory that you *points to the black claded one* are Alica while you *points to the red claded one* are Aki right?

Aki: you remembered?

Naruto: I have a photographic memory. I believe it is more a curse than a gift though.

Alicia: What makes you say that?

Naruto: Im sorry... I haven't known you long enough to trust you with that information.

Aki/Alicia:.........

Naruto: So any ideas on who our Jonin is?

Aki: I heard it was a woman named Anko

Naruto: where you hear that Aki-chan?

Aki blushing at the nick name given to her couldn't answer. Alicia dicided to answer for her.

Alicia: They told us at the team asignments. Didn't they tell you?

Naruto: ......!

Naruto felt a chakra signature close by so he ran to the side of the building and looked down. There was no one there. Sunddenly Naruto felt some one pressing their body on his back. Naruto turned around to see Anko mitarashi pressing her cleavage onto his back.

Naruto: Hello sensei * keeping his cool and perverted side in check*

Anko: hello Naru-chan!

Anko got off and told everyone to sit on the steps on the roof.

Anko: Ok lets start off with introductions. I'll go first, my name is Anko Mitarashi. My likes are Dango, hanging out with friends and working in the torture and itaragation building. I dislike a certain asshole of a snake, perverts and people who bad mouth women. My hobbies include Hanging out with my friends and Turturing people. My dream is to see thet day when the snake asshole dies. Aliright you next gothy!

Alica: My name is Alicia. My likes include ravens, and a certain boy *looks at Naruto and blushes*. My dislikes are the villagers and the treatment they put us in. My hobbies include Tending to my pet raven and training. My dream is to find a place to truly call home.

Anko: aliright. Miss red here goes next.

Aki: My name is Izayoki Aki. My likes are my red rose garden, roses and a certain boy *Looks at Naruto and blushes*. My dislikes are the same as Alicia's Dislikes. My hobbies include tending to my garden and training in my bloodline abulity. My dream is to find out who my family is.

Naruto: Can you handle it?

Aki: Handle what?

Naruto: Can you handle the truth when you find out who your parents are?

Aki: I always believed that time would tell.

Anko: ok you last Naru-Chan!

Naruto: Sparda Cruz Naruto. My likes are guns, swords, pizza and ramen. My dislikes is arrogant people, people who think the ninja life is easy, and don't be mad but what I dislike the almost all the villagers in this village. My hobbies include reading, gardening and training. My dream, no it is more like a family obligation, is to finish what my Sparda family started.

Anko: Aliright then how about we go get lunch? It's on me.

All 3 said "Hai"

**Dango shop**

Anko, Alicia, Aki, and Naruto are at a table when Naruto heard an argument with his highten hearing.

Naruto: Hold on I'll be right back.

Naruto left before they could ask why.

**Back alley**

Guy: hey little girl wanna come with us?

girl: no stay away.

Guy2: Don't worry we don't bite much

Guy2 grabed the girl and was holding her while guy 1 was unziping his pants. Guy 1 suddenly stop and in an instant he fell to the ground in bloody peices.

Guy 2: What the hel-

Guy 2 had a broadsword peirce his chest and fell to the ground dead.

???: Are you ok kid?

girl: w-w-wh-o a-r-r-re yo-u?

Naruto: Sparda Cruz Naruto. come with me. Wanna grab a bite to eat?

The girl nodded not trusting her voice.

The 2 arrived at the table the team was at.

Anko: who is this?

Naruto: A girl I rescued from drunkes. They were about to rape her.

Aki: Oh that is horrible! Are you alright miss?

???: Lockheart Tifa. I'm alright thanks to Naruto.

Naruto: come on lets eat!

**Holucou Island **

Dante is walking in through an abandon labortory. He finds 2 tubes with a person in each tube.

Dante: People expirementing on people? Sick.

Dante looks in one tube and finds a girl with scales on her. In the second tube is was what caught Dante suprised.

Dante: V-V-Vergil?!

**TBC**

**(1) Alicia from Bullet Witch.**

**(2) Aki from yugioh 5Ds. Hey I was tired with the constant Naruto goes to team 7 thing and plus I thought she make a interesting teammate and mate for Naruto.**

**I wanted to have Vergil in and Tifa in for quite some time now. Well I guess you have to wait and see what happens next**

**R&R seeya!**


	7. Reunion and love

**Yo sorry that it has been awhile that I almost forgot about this fic! Alright lets get this shit popin!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any cross overs that will appear in this fic**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

**Sparda Cruz**

After they ate their fill of dango, Naruto decided to ask Tifa something that stuned the others.

Naruto: Ok Tifa. Cut the crap. I know that you could have taken down those two back there without breaking a sweat.

Tifa: *smirks* Well I guess I have been found out. To tell you the truth Naruto. I've been looking for you.

Naruto: Let me guess. It has something to do with a woman named Aerith?

Tifa was stuned. He found out her primary objective with out a hint! After she felt the presence of her dead friend she came to this village as fast as she could finding the faint sign of Aerith. After she was about to kick those two dickheads (pun not intended if you get the joke) Asses, her target came to her!

Tifa: Y-y-yeah! Do you know her? for some reason there is a faint presence of her in you.

Naruto: I she visited univited inside my head to give me a warning about the future.

Tifa: Can you tell me about this so call warning.

Naruto: I will tell you..... When I feel like it.

Tifa: why you!!!

Tifa lunged at Naruto at an jonin level speed and started throwing jabs at Naruto who keeped dodging them. Tifa threw her last jab in which Naruto caught it.

Naruto: Ouch you can seriously hurt someone like that!

Tifa smirked and spined around performing a spining round kick. Naruto doudged it by leaning back while bending his knees(1). Naruto then back fliped to get some distance and set down his weapons that he carries.

Tifa: What? No weapons?

Naruto: I want to be fare and fight you hand to hand.

Tifa: your funeral!

Tifa lunged at Naruto again and threw a jab at Naruto hoping to hit his face but it was blocked by the back of Naruto's right hand. Naruto than twirled his right hand around to grip Tifa's hand. Naruto pulled on Tifa's arm aiming to a knee Tifa but Tifa, with whats left of her feet on the ground, jumped on to Naruto's knee then jumped again over Naruto's head, holding Naruto's arm behind him. Naruto used his left arm to elbow Tifa. Tifa lost grip of Naruto's arm while a now freed Naruto spins around and slams Tifa to the ground but not to hard.

Naruto: You calmed yet kid?

Tifa: Ow.... I am not a kid. I am atleast a little older than you!

Naruto: sorry. It is just that you look a little young to me

Tifa blushed at the comment.

Naruto: Ok. Now that you are calm and cool I think that you can take this information.

Aki, Alicia, and Anko ran up to the two.

Anko: Whats this about the future?

Naruto explain every detail about his encountering Aerith leaving out Arikado for clear reasons.

Tifa: Wait. I the vision you saw a blond haired guy fighting with a long silvered hair guy against demons?

Naruto: is that a problem?

Tifa: No. It is just that the two you told me about are sworn enemies to each other.

Naruto: Interesting......

Naruto: well I'm tired. Why don't we spend the rest of the evening at my place?

The other 4 agreed to the idea.

**Holucou Island **

Dante believed that devils never cry. He should take back such words for what he is doing right now. Standing in front of a tube with a fully clothed Vergil, is Dante crying, but this was not a normal cry. This was a silent cry. Dante walked up to Vergil's tube and placed his hand on it. Suddenly, Vergil's body glowed a magnificent glow. It was bright and blue aura of his demonic powers. Dante glowed too but his aura was red. Suddenly Vergil opened his eyes. Dante looked into Vergil's eyes. Vergil's didn't change one bit. Dante was glad that this was the real Vergil. Vergil raised a hand and then shattered a side of the glass. Vergil took off the breather mask that he had on.

Vergil: Dante....

Dante: V-V-Vergil! is.... is that really you?!

Vergil: yes brother.

Dante: But how?!

Vergil: A goddess gave me a second chance. *Smirks* plus she thought she needed some one to watch over you.

Dante: * a tick mark grew on his head* Hey!

Vergil laughs a little at his brother and his antics.

Dante: so why are you in a dump like this?

Vergil: an organization called Akatsuki kiddnap me and peformed some expirements *Vergil lowered his tone* And.....

Dante: What?

Vergil: And..... Some woman.... *leaks a few tears* Took advantage of me....

Dante: !!!! Who?! Why?!

Vergil: I can't remember.... But to let you know.... I-I-I-I Didn't cry.....

Dante: Dude. I heard of guy taking advantage of women. not the other way around. But then again. I looked up some where before that are more female rapist then male (Actually. That is 100% proven fact).

Vergil: *shudders* Dude got any devil arms?

Dante: you got a choice. 1 beowulf. 2 lucifer. or 3 vendetta (from dmc2)

Vergil: give me beowulf.

Dante hands Vergil a shining ball that turned into the original beowulf weapons that had its normal shine.

Vergil: Hey Dante. You mind if I let some one tag along?

Dante: sure. As long as he, she, or anything in between doesn't bite.

Vergil walks up to a tube containing a woman with scales all over her. He breaks the glass and catches the woman in his hands. The scales disapeared and revealed her true self. This woman was actually a 12 year old girl that has dark black hair, Black eyes and was wairing a black short-sleaved shirt and shorts that was also black.

Vergil: Come on Isaribi Wake up...

Isaribi: ....Vergil-tosan?...

Dante: You got a daughter?

Vergil: She is my adopted daughter thank you very much! *blushing at the thought of having a kid.* _'wait me and Dante already sired a child.'_(2)

Vergil: Come on lets get out of here.

They all left the entrance from which Dante found. Cough-blow through-Cough!

**Sparda compond**

Alice: Hello Naru-kun! are these your teammates?

Naruto: Yup! but Tifa-chan here is from a different village and not a Ninja.

Alice: If not a Ninja, then why is she showing signs of skill?

Tifa: Well. I was taught by an nuke-nin.

Alice: Well we are getting off track. Lets introduce our selves. I am Alice, Naru-kun's first mate! (wow. that was nicely put togethered.)

Aki: Izayoi Aki. Naruto-kun's *blushes* teammate

Alicia: Alicia Naruto-kun's *Blushes* other teammate

Anko: Anko but you already know who I am Alice-san!

Alice: Oh yeah. Hi there snakey-san!

Naruto: You don't mind if they stay for the night?

Alice: No! Not at all! a friend of Naru-kun's is a friend of mine!

**Later that night: Dinner table**

At the table was Naruto, his teammates, tifa, and his first and only mate so far (not for long) They each had eaten there fill of food and are talking about random things until Alice brought up a interesting topic.

Alice: So Naru-kun! when are your teammates gonna finally crack?

Naruto: What do you-mmff!

Siting next to Naruto and currently kissing Naruto is Alicia. Naruto didn't struggle though. He returned the kiss. They were disapointed when they had to break it up.

Naruto: So that's what you mean, Alice-chan.

Aki: well 2 can play this game.

Aki walked over to Naruto, swaving her hips, and gaved him a nice long kiss inwhich he happily returned. They broke the kiss , much to their dismay.

Anko: Room for one more?

Anko appeared behind Naruto, turn his head up and kissed him with great force that could be too much for an ordanary man.

Too bad that Naruto isn't ordanary.

Naruto returned the kiss, just like he did with his new mates. Anko broke it off and before Naruto could say anything, Anko put her index finger onto Naruto's lips.

Anko: Be a good little boy and you might get more.

Tifa: Got anything for me?

Tifa suddenly appeared onto Naruto's lap and turn his head to her and gave Naruto a kiss with the same force as Anko's kiss. Naruto returned it like he did with every kiss. They broke it off and Naruto said.

Naruto: Crowded by beautiful women is every mans dream. But to me it's the same but with women that actually love me.

Each of the girls blushed at the said comment while Alice smirked and thought of how she is finally not Naruto's only mate. (I mean seriously. If you knew your man is suposed to have a Harem, wouldn't you feel lonely?)

Naruto: I believe that we should rest my lovely women.

They went to bed but slept and all women in the house snuggled onto Naruto. (lucky son of a- I mean poor dude. hope he doesn't sufficate.)

**Holucou Island**

The three travelers are currently camping outside. Luckily Dante has the smarts to bring an extra tent. Dante is siting by the fire taking first watch just in case demons attack. Vergil walks out of his tent with out his trench coat on.

Dante: What's the matter bro?

Vergil: I can't sleep. Are you sure this village is safe?

Dante: Yup. One of our decendents live there.

Vergil: you mean the one from the dream I had about some blond child?

Dante: well he is currently not a blondy anymore.

Vergil: What was his name? Narupo? Naruko?

Dante: his name is Naruto. And he is actually strong for his age. It could aid us against those akatsuki dudes.

Vergil: How strong?

Dante: Well ummmm we sorta had a little fight and sorta got the upper hand.

Vergil so simplely put. You got owned by him.

Dante: *sigh* yeah.

Vergil: I'm gonna try and sleep.

Dante: Vergil...

Vergil: Yes Dante?

Dante: dispite everything that has happened between us. I want you to know.... That it is good to have you back bro.

Vergil:..........

Dante:.........

Vergil: Dante.....It feels good to be back....

Vergil walks into his tent for some sleep.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Arikado was silently thinking about everything that had transpired today. Naruto was visited by some one earler. But for him to be an ancient, he had so much pride to meet one. Suddenly Arikado remembers something from a story he was once told by his mother.

_Flashback_

_Lisa and her son, Alucard were in their castle's libary. lisa was reading to young Alucard a story called "The savor"_

_Lisa: The poor boy was all alone by himself for a long time. suffering a fate worst then death. Tourture by his own village. Then he was saved by his powers that sleeps within him._

_Alucard: Why did he suffer Mother?_

_Lisa: His village dispised him. But he didn't hate the people. He endure his pain for along time and didn't fight back. This boy is an example of what you should be. Kind and caring for the humans. Not hurting them like the other creatures of this castle._

_Alucard: yes mother._

_Flashback end_

Arikado:'that story was my favorite story from mother. wait.... could Naruto be that boy? In the story it said that he would part take in a war of sadness and sorrow. Could it be the same child?'

**TBC**

**(1) Think how Neo dodged the bullets from the Matrix**

**(2) how do you think Naruto has Sparda's blood in him?**

**Now I think that this kinda open up some new chance's for stuff I want to put in.**

**New poll: Who should Naruto have a lemon with next?**

**Alice**

**Tifa**

**Aki**

**Alicia**

**Anko**

**R&R don't forget to vote! Seeya!**


	8. mission end and vampires

**Yo This is twilightdueler13 with a new chapter! After The events of me making King of the hearts with a better way of reading I thought that I should use the way I write that story and use it her, But that doesn't mean that I will rewrite the other chapters for they are done and I want nothing changed. Oh and if I made any promises about due dates of this chapter and they are long past, the reason for this chapters tardiness is because I was so to say 'Down with the sickness' or to put it simply, I was so sick that I felt like shit. Well Enjoy people!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any cross overs that will appear in this fic**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

**Sparda Cruz**

**Houlcou Island**

It was a bright morning on the Island, were everything seemed to have a enchanted glow to its texture. Dante, Vergil and Isaribi were awake and were close to the boat that Dante took to get to the Island. "Dante. You said that you had a assignment here. What was it again?" Vergil asked his brother who was busy looking at the surrounding area, seeing if they were any demons to get rid of his increasing boredom. "My assignment was to investigate and bring back any clues to the rumors of this island." Dante replyed but did not look at his brother who was making a suprised face. "Investigation? That is seriously not your cup of tea Dante. Who are you and what have you done with Dante?" Vergil asked/yelled. "Chill Verg, I was bored and their was nothing to do at my new office. Demons have been laying low for days now and I was so bored that I took this job without a second thought." Dante replyed with a sigh.

"Uh, Vergil-tousan? What is 's job? He doesn't look like the type to Investigate." Isaribi asked but with a tired voice due to not being use to waking up at 5 A.M. in the morning. "My brother here is more of a.... Show we say, killing machine? He mostly take jobs that he believe are more explosive and money costing." Vergil replyed knowing full and well that his brother does jobs much more.....exciting then what he describes. "Whatever bro. Hey there's our ride!" Dante yelled as he sees his boat at the shore of the island's beach. (yes. the Island has a beach. Big wop wanna fight about it?)

Isaribi looked up as she sees the boat but also sees something sparkling a few feet away from it. She ran towards the shiny item. She picks it up and observes it. It was a picture of a blond woman that was beutiful in her opinon. She noticed though, that she had eyes that looked exactly the same as her adoptive father and his brother. "Vergil-tousan! I found something!!!" she yelled as she waves the picture in the air. Vergil ran up to her and looks at the picture. "mother..." vergil whispered as he looked at the picture with sad eyes.

The picture was indeed, the very same picture of Sparda's woman and his mother, Eva. As many know the story of the Sparda twins, their mother was killed by the very same demons that were under the employment of Mundus himself. His mother's death was what caused Vergil's quest for power and Dante's unusual way of seeking vengence. Also was the death of Eva that caused Dante to take up the job as a Devil Hunter. Everything that happened to these two sons of Sparda all started out with just one lost, their mother.

Dante walked up next to Vergil and looked at the picture. "Hey how did this get here? I thought I left it at the office." Dante said to himself. "That would be my doing Devil-boy!" a misterious voice said. When Dante heard this voice, he turned around with Ebony drawn. Dante wasn't expecting who the misterious person was. Standing on a huge pile of sand was a demon. He had pale ivory skin, wore a purple jester suit, wore a hat that had two tails coming off the sides, and he had a big pointy noise. Vergil turned around and raised his eye brows at the new encounter. " What the hell?! I thought you were dead Arkam!" Vergil yelled out still couldn't get over the fact that standing right on the pile of sand was the one and only (and most annoying SOB) Jester.

"WOWOWOWOW I came only to deliever a message devil-boy! So put down your shinny toy!" Jester waved his hands infrount of him when he said this. "Hmmmm what should I do? rekill an annoying fagit or be nice and let him live.... for now." Dante said mostly to himself. "just put down the gun Dante. Lets hear what he has to say." Vergil said to his brother. Dante mumbled some curses but complied and put down the gun. "Wo that was close! I thought I was probably gonna have to dance to stay alive!" Jester said as he fanned himself with his wand. ( or was it a baton?) "Any who I got a dosy of a story to tell you!" Jester said, pointing his....stick at Vergil then at Dante. "As you know a big bad organization is disturbing the peice and colecting demons to do their dirty work! They brought me back and just for the hell of it! They Upgraded my powers! I didn't like them though so I decided to hop my ass out of there!" He said as he suddenly started hoping. He stop as he started to say something " You see I would watch my back if I were you little Sparda's! They seem despirate to kill you!" Jester said.

"Well what else? You wouldn't have come out to here only to tell us something we already know." Vergil asked as he started geting tick marks on his fore head. " Well they are taking really drasitic measures to kill you two! They even plan to attack that huge village you two are heading to. What was it? Konoba? Shonoha? Sephiroth? Oh wait! Konoha! Hahahahahahaha!" Jester said. "Well they can try! I will knock their asses to the nearest hell gate!" Dante said, spining both Ebony and Ivory. "Well that is all time I have to spare! Take care!" Jester said. The clown started laughing while Waving side to side. He turned around and started spanking himself then suddenly poped away. Dante and Vegil looked at each other while Isaribi was trying to understand the situation between the two and the, in her opinon, (and basicly everyone else's opinon) retarded clown.

"Lets just go." Vegil said. "agreed" Dante replied. The three got on the boat and the rest of the trip was smooth sailing.

**Sparda Compound, 7:30 A.M.**

Naruto sat up as he awoke to the smell of food being made. He got dressed in his usual attire and walked to the Kitchen. He saw Alice, Tifa and Anko cooking while Aki and Alicia were seting the table. "Whats all this now? It must be a special day." Naruto said as he walked to the table and took a seat. "Well I decided that since we all get along well, I pass you three! Congratulations! You three are now apart of team 13!" Anko yelled out as she flipped some pancakes. Naruto smiled at the fact that he finally have become a ninja after a long training trip. They ate their food as they talked about things that have been going on recently. One topic really got Naruto's attention. "Hey. have you heard the rumors of demons are attacking small villages near ours?" Anko asked as she stuffed her face with pancakes.

"Ya now that you mention it, I heard from somewhere that they are posibly trying to charge in our village, taking out the smaller one near by." Aki replied to Anko as she ate some eggs on her plate. "Demons huh? Sounds like fun!" Naruto said as he finished his food. They finished up their food and headed to the tower for their first mission. Due to them being a special team, they get a C-rank mission.

**Hokage tower: Mission assignment room**

Naruto and his team entered the room and waited until their hokage gave them their misson. "Ok team 13. Today you are gonna start off with your first mission as Konoha shinobi. Due to your special condittions, your first mission is C-ranked." The hokage said as he opened up a scroll and read its contents out loud. "Your mission is to escort a princess to her village. She came to us asking an aliance with her village and, for no certain reason, find some one of her desire. I would watch my surroundings if I were you Naruto." Naruto Shivered at the information he was given. A princess wasn't a bad mission. It is just that he has a fear of them when they are near them. They tend to get all.....Fangirlish around him. "You may come in now Hikari-sama" The Hokage said out loud. A woman walked in the door.

She was 5,3 tall. She wore a Formal kimono that was Black with red stripes designed on it. It was opened up to show a fair amount of clevage that seemed to be at Anko's size. She wore a Golden locket around her neck. She wore formal slippers as her footware. Her was Ebony black, and her skin was pale white. Her eyes were red, which seemed very strange to Naruto. The last person he encountered that looked like her was a vampire. Vampires are a type of Hanyou that need blood every once in awhile. They have super strength and amazing agility, but do not like the sun much and do not have a demon form. One way to tell they were a vampire was that their skin was cold as the dead.

The woman, which Naruto guessed was Hikari, was eyeing everyone in the room until she saw him. She gave him a very hungry look that Naruto clearly reconised. 'yup. ethier she is definatly a vampire or a bloody thursty fangirl' He thought. Hikari looked at Naruto and thought 'He is different from the other humans here. It is as if he is not human at all. Besides hes hot! I want him. I want his blood. I will DRINK untill I am satisfied. His smell. It is so lovely. No! I do not need to expose my vampirism yet.' "good morning to you Hokage-sama. These four are to be my escorts?" she asked, hoping he says "Hai. This is Mitarashi Anko and her students, Izayoi AKi, Alicia, and Sparda Cruz Naruto." Hikari was surpirsed at the name Cruz. Every vampire knows about the Cruz family and that their ability came from lord Dracula himself. It is common knowlege to the vampires that the last male Cruz is still alive. All female vampires are searching for him to claim him as their mate.

"You are to meet at the west gate tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. sharp. Take the rest of the day to prepare. Dismissed." Hokage said. Naruto, his team and Hikari left. They all went their seperate ways but the females didn't leave untill they gave Naruto a kiss exept Hikari who left with out a trace. Naruto decided to walk around and ponder on the client. 'It is possible shes a vampire. If she is then I'm fucked. I better take the old man's advice and watch out........Why is she following me?' Naruto thought. In a crowd there was Hikari with a black silk umbrella covering her from the sun. All the males were drolling over her but she didn't pay attention to them. She only cared about her current target: Naruto.

'Were is he going? He has been walking in circles for awhile. God damn it take me to your home already! Wait...... He knows I'm following him!' She thought. She noticed that he picked up the paste and went into a training ground. She followed not losing Naruto from her sights. Naruto suddenly vanished leaving a comfused Hikari who is looking around not even thinking about using her vampire senses. She stoped as she felt a par of arms rap around her body pulling her close to the owner of the arms. She turned her head and saw that it was Naruto who was huging her. "Why were you following me, Vampire?" Naruto asked as he lean to her shoulders and sniffed her. 'She smells of blood and black roses. Yup. A vampire princess. probably an heir to one of the houses.'

"Your smell, your looks, the way you talk, the sound of your voice, and your eyes. They are different to that of a humans. You are not human and what ever you are, you make me feel alive! I want you! I want your blood! I want you period!" She said as she turned around and bit Naruto's neck. What was strange though is that he wasn't struggling. He was encouraging her to take his blood. 'mmmmmm so delicious! Not even the most delicous blood I taste compares to this! It's so intoxicating!' She thought as she heard Naruto moan. "Enjoying your self?" Naruto asked with a smirk. This isn't his first time dealing with vampire females.

She stop drinking his blood and said " Your blood..... It is delicous. I want more but my gut says I had enough." Naruto took his arm and bit it, sucking up some of his blood and then fully kissed Hikari. Hikari jumped at the warm lips was placed on her. What made it so good to her was that he opened him mouth and the blood he dranked poured into her mouth. After she dranked all the blood they broke it off. She was on cloud nine at the moment and fainted into his arms. "Great." he mumbled "Now were is her hotel room at?" He then noticed the hotel key and looked at it. He reconised it as the 'holiday leaf' hotel key that went to room 106. He carried Hikari bridal style and went to her room. He entered only to see a woman that looks like Hikari's age dressed is a black night gown, looked like a copy of Hikari 'a twin?' he thought. She look at him then at Hikari.

"What happened to milady?" She asked as she rushed to her side. "She fainted from drinking my blood. She must have liked it alot." Naruto said as he went to the beds and layed Hikari gentally on a bed. "I am Naruto. I am one of the shinobi that is to escort her tomorrow. You are?" he asked. "I am Selene. I'm Hikari's older sister and the first princess." She said as she looked at him with a blush. "Make sure to get enough rest ok? And please don't bite me without asking." Naruto said when he walked to the door. "I will keep that in mind." She said, looking away. Naruto left the hotel and the only thing he thought was 'Geez, whats with me and hot vampire chicks?'

**TBC **

**Again I appologize for me being late. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The next thing I am working on is a new story. I am not telling you what it is called but I will tell you that it is a Naruto/Darker then black crossover. I noticed that type of crossover was really lacking and plus they are both kick ass animes. There could be minor bleach crossover in it just to let you know. But before I work on that, I am gonna focus on King of the Hearts. The lemon WILL be in the next chapter of this story. **

**Mission: investigate Houlcou island**

**Hunter: Dante**

**Enemies killed: A**

**Damage taken: S**

**Style: SSSmoken!**

**mission rank: S**

**R&R Cya!**


	9. Devils vs Angels and mission start!

**I am sorry for the long wait! I had a bad case of school work that I had to clear. I finally got the time to make this chapter!**

**Poll results:**

**Tifa: 18**

**Anko: 13**

**Alice(fem kyuubi): 11**

**Alicia: 9**

**Aki: 8**

**Tifa is the winner! Now this chapter, like I promised, has a lemon. Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any cross overs that will appear in this fic**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**Devil trigger/ kyuubi/ demon think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

**Sparda Cruz**

**Naruto's dream**

Naruto was walking through his dream world, something that he came acrossed when he started training with Alucard. This place was like someone's mindscape, but this place shows what you really want, what you desire, or it shows you a possible future. Naruto was walking through his dream world for no particular reason. He just wanted to simply pass the time.

He was walking through the corridors of his dream world when he stumbled across a shining door. It was like a door you would see at a mansion that was pretty expensive. Having nothing better to do, he decided to walk through the door. He opened it just a little bit until a hand pulled him in. The room was too dark to see in and strange music that sounds to be played on a violin played on the background. Then suddenly a bright light covered the whole room, blinding Naruto for awhile. The light faded away and Naruto could see. What Naruto saw was surprising. Naruto saw a forest that was covered by white glowing trees and a lake with a giant cyrstal in it. Naruto looked closer to the crystal and saw a woman in it.

'How did she get in there?' Naruto was cut from his musings when he heard footsteps come from behind him. Naruto quickly turned around and saw a man. He had long silver hair that went down to his knees and bangs sticking to the sides, revealing his face. He was wearing a black leathered long coat that was buttoned up from a part of the lower part, but was opened up on top revealing his chest were he wore black leather straps that went over his chest, making a X on his chest. On the long coat, on the shoulders, were two silver shoulder guards. he had black leathered pants that had a few pockets and was tucked in his black, steal toe boots. He wore black leathered gloves that in his right hand he carried a katana that had a blade longer than a normal katana. If you look in his eyes, you will see glowing green eyes that were slit. What made his eyes have more of a glow was his deathly pale skin.

Naruto summoned up Revolution in his left hand, unsheathed it and pointed it at the newcomer. "Who are you and why are you within my dream world?!" Naruto asked in a reather unpatient tone of voice. The man smirked and grabed the hilt of his sword with his left hand and got into a unsheathing position. Naruto heard him say "Drawslash!" Before he jumped out of the way just in time to dodge that attack that sliced a tree in half. When Naruto landed, the man appeared near him and tried to slice him in half, but Naruto blocked it with Revolution, causing him to be pushed down hard enough to make a small crater.

"Damn! Who are you?!" Naruto asked while he was struggling to keep himself from being sliced in half as the man kept pushing on him. "Wouldn't you like to know, desendent of the Ancients." The man said with a smirk. Naruto pushed away the blade and made an attempt to stab the man. The man turned to the side and with a flick of his wrist, had his sword hit Naruto's, causing it to fall out of his hands. In situations like these, Naruto was always prepared and well trained to get his sword back.

The man grabed his sword's hilt and tried to slice Naruto's head off in a quick motion, but Naruto saw this coming and ducked. He then pushed himself to slide between the man's legs, and reached his sword on the ground. Naruto quickly picked it up and blocked an incoming attack aimed at him from the man. 'Damn! He's too fast to counter attack!' Naruto screamed in his mind. Naruto broke the hold on the clashing blades and jumped back. Naruto decided it was time to kick it up a nouch by charging at the man with a speed that even the famous sharingan couldn't see.

Naruto slashed at a fast speed at the man, but the man kept blocking. The man caught Naruto off guard and with one quick slash, he blew Naruto away, but a bunch of visable wind blades came at Naruto. Naruto, seeing these, sliced them all and did a backflip in mid air, landing on the ground, on his feet. Naruto and the man charged at each other at a fast pase. They grinded their blades into the earth, causing sparks to fly besides them. When the met, their blades clashed, blowing the wind in different directions, making the trees move back alittle. "Your good." Naruto said as he struggled to push the stranger away. "Thank you, your strength is great too." The man said with a small smile.

They broke off their parry and stayed standing in one spot, looking at each other. Naruto twitched a little, causing the man to charge at him, with his blade raised in the air. Naruto blocked the attack by jumping up while slicing upwards. The collision of blades caused them to be pushed back a few feet away from were they were standing. "Stop." said the man while holding up his right arm, with his hands making a 'stop' motion. Naruto stood still, hearing the man asking (more like ordering) him to stop. The man grabed his blade with his right hand, making it looked sheathed.

"You fight with great honor, desendant of the Ancients. Not once did you use your devil power in a one on one swordsman fight. For that I will tell you my name before I take my leave. My name is..." He paused. He lifted up his left arm, stretching it to the side. A single black feathered wing came out of his left side, stretching. "Sephiroth" the man known as Sephiroth said. "We will meet again, but next time, we are either allies or enemies." Sephiroth said. Before Naruto could say anything, Sephiroth wraped himself up with the wing. The feathers flew away to reveal no one standing where he was. "Sephiroth, huh? The one Tifa told me about?" Naruto mused. "Whatever. It's almost morning. I should go."

Naruto left, not noticing that the woman in the cyrstal was watching the whole time. She had shining brunette hair that was tied into a ponytail. She had hazzel nut eyes and creamy pale, but some what tanned skin. She wore a white robe that covered her whole body. She after Naruto left, she whispered "Vincent...."

**Sparda compound 12:24 A.M.**

Naruto slowly woke up, seeing Alice asleep. His teammates where at their own apeartments resting so he didn't need to worry about them. Naruto had one problem though, Tifa was missing. Naruto shook his head to wake up alittle. After doing this, he noticed that some one was taking a shower. He went to check it out, not noticing that he was still only in his boxers. Naruto entered the bathroom that was full of steam from the shower. Naruto saw the figure of a woman in his shower. He saw, through his seethrough shower screens, that she seem to be at the age of 24 and had brunette hair. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. The woman stoped washing her hair and pushed aside the shower curtains.

"Tifa?! B-but-" Naruto tried to say, but was cut off "older? Yeah. I'm sorry I lied to you about my age. I thought that you wouldn't go for older women untill I noticed that Anko was 25. (Idk her real age. I just make it up as it comes) I was gonna tell you sooner, but you were busy all day packing for your mission." Tifa said, looking away with a blush. Naruto got a good look at her adult body and noticed one thing, she was wet and NAKED! Naruto looked away with a huge blush, trying to stop the nose bleed from coming. Tifa noticed this and wondered why he did this until she noticed she was naked.

She got a towel and covered her self up. "Sorry. I forgot." Tifa said with a sheepish look on her face. She then realized that Naruto was only in a pair of boxers. She looked at his manly form; well toned muscles, a six pack, and- wait what was that? She looked down at his boxers and saw him rocked hard and long.

**LEMON!!! (I bet most of you said, "Well its about fucking time!")**

Tifa walked over to him and bent down to get a look at his member. "Huh? What are you-" Naruto was cut off as she put a finger to his lips. "Hush. I wish to please you my love. Will you do the same for me?" She removed his boxers and saw his huge, paulsing member in frount of her. She begain to stroke it with her wet hands, earning her with a small moan from Naruto. She then took off her towel and put his member between her breast and begain to tittyfuck Naruto, gaining more and more moans from Naruto.

Tifa kissed the tip of his member as she kept pleasing him. She started licking it, while picking up the pase, geting a loud moan from Naruto. "Tifa stop! I'm about to-" Naruto tried to say until Tifa started tittyfucking Naruto, FAST! Naruto moan once more really loud, then came on Tifa's face. She scooped it all up with a finger and licked it like it was melting ice-cream "mmmm delicious." Tifa said softly before she laid down. Naruto knew what Tifa wanted. He laid on top of her and kissed her. "Do you really want this?" Naruto asked and smirked when she gaved him seriously hungry eyes of lust. Naruto entered her slowly, making sure she was geting adjusted to his member. She silently screamed when his large member entered her.

Naruto begain beating into her. Slowly at first until he saw Tifa was looking more pleased after every pump into her. He picked up the pase earning a groan from him and a moan from Tifa. Tifa though, wanted to take matters to her own hands so she forced herself and Naruto to roll over and she started riding Naruto. She bounced up and down violently earning a loud moan from Naruto and a scream from her. (good thing the door is shut or else Alice would be awake) "Tifa-chan! I'm gonna cum! Get off now!" Naruto yelled through his moans. Tifa shook her head while she still ride him. "I want you to cum in me Naruto-kun! I want to feel your juices mix with mine! I don't care if I bare your child! If I do, I will gladly bare it, knowing that it is the child of our love!"

After a few more bounces, they both came. Huge amounts of juices came from both of them, spilling out of Tifa. "You wanna get in the shower?" Naruto asked. Tifa was to tired to reply so she nodded. They both went into the shower and washed themselves off before they went back to bed again.

**Lemon end (I think I kinda out did my self that time)**

It was 7:30 A.M. in the morning. At Konoha's gates was team 13 in their fully armed glory. Along with team 13 was two guards, human, Naruto noted, guarding the carrage that the two 'Vampire Princess's' Naruto like to call them, but not in public of course. Selene and Hikari were in their carrage, but through a small window, they were staring at Naruto. Naruto noted this but didn't care at all. Many girls stared at him so hes used to the regular hungry looks. Naruto and his team already said their good byes to their friends and loved ones so they were completely ready. Team 13 and their clients left the gates.

After 2 hours of walking and some talk, Naruto sensed something. "Wait." Naruto said. Everyone stopped and looked around like they are waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a few hell prides appeared around them. Naruto unsheathed Revolution and started slicing the demons. Alicia was shooting the demons, making a lot of holes in their demonic bodies before they turned into sand. Aki waved her hand in the air, causing for root veins to shoot out of the ground and rip demons to shreads. Anko was summoning a few small snakes to eat the rest of the demons from the inside.

"What is all the noise coming from out side sister?" Hikari asked Selene while they were siping red tea. (maybe its blood) Selene looked out her window and saw the demons were being completely destroied by team 13. "Its Naruto-kun and his team fighting low level demons." Selene replied with no worry. They kept their carefree attitude the whole fight.

After Team 13 was done with the demons they resumed their current pase. Selene and Hikari were thinking of ways to get something of their desire (I will give you a cookie if you guess correctly... not) while Anko, Aki, and Alicia talked about... girl stuff. Naruto was all alone and nothing to do so he decided to keep his senses ready incase of another demon attack. Naruto suddenly sensed a terrible energy coming from up ahead. Ahead of them was a demon. Not any low class shits, oh no, this was a big one! Naruto ran up and went to get a closer look.

What he saw was....

**TBC (Clffy! XD)**

**Ok I am terribly sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of shit to deal with like testing at school (which is finally over, thank god) and other things that get on my nerves. People keep asking if Hikari and Selene are in the harem. Isn't it fucking obvious already?! If your that much of a dumbass then fine, the answer is yes. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**R&R Cya!**


	10. Hiatus: Sorry

***sighs* i wish i could change this but this is inevitable. This story is on temporary Hiatus untill futher notice. I either lost interest in this story or have major writers block. On the lighter note, I still have two stories that I'm willing to write, they are not on Hiatus. Only the two stories that i put this message in will be on Hiatus. Happy fourth of July everyone!**

**PS: I'm gonna make a seperate thing that will give you readers a preview of whats going on in what story and which chapter.**


	11. discontinued up for grabs

**I'm so sorry fans of this story, but I am discontinuing it. My writers block has put me to death like state for this story. However......**

**This story is now up for grabs. So if you believe you can make this story blossom better than I could ever do then take it to be yours. You can alter it any way you like.**

**Twilightdueler13 signing off.**


End file.
